


Keeping Count

by Stariceling



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee finds Gaara can be very distracting, sometimes at just the wrong moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Count

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanashi_o](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nanashi_o).



> Written for Nanashi-chan when she was having a bad day. So I gave her someone else to share in her frustration. Poor Lee...

"674, 675, 676," Lee chanted softly, punctuating each number with a solid punch. 'I’m going to do 2000,' he told himself, 'or I'll run an extra 100 laps around the village.'

There was a sudden presence behind Lee, but it couldn't make him falter. He was used to Gaara creeping around while he was trying to train. What he wasn't quite used to was Gaara appearing directly behind him and slipping his arms around Lee's shoulders in a cautious embrace.

Lee stopped and turned his head to see Gaara watching him, his chin on Lee's shoulder. With a smile, Lee moved to nuzzle at Gaara's cheek.

Gaara immediately bamfed away in a cloud of sand, leaving Lee to blink after the oddly skittish sand ninja. For a moment he was only mildly disappointed. This was the fourth time Gaara had done that since Lee had shared his first kiss with him last night, and it seemed impossible to get close to Gaara long enough for a follow-up.

Then Lee realized he had an infinitely more frustrating problem. "Gaara! Stop making me lose count!"


End file.
